Large online networks, such as relating to search engines, social network sites, e-commerce sites, news and entertainment providers, or the like often collect registration data and browsing behavior data on their user populations. During the a registration process, for example, users often provide personally identifiable information such as name, e-mail address, gender, physical address information, or the like. In cases of mobile software applications, providers often access names and phone numbers of users' contacts, other applications that are installed on a mobile device, telephone number, device ID. Using this information, providers can imply a number of metrics. By capturing user data points, providers can infer new information from analyzing the attributes of the aggregated population. For instance, an implied metric may be a user's address. Using GPS information from a user's phone, a social network site and others can monitor the latitude/longitude of the device at night. A mobile software application may provide access to a user's e-mail address and phone number, and inferred metrics can include other information, such as the type of device, operating system, or the like. GPS information may be provided if a user opts in, and can include information such as a user's zip code or the like. Moreover, these opted-in records can be sold and used for a variety of purposes including online behavioral advertising. For example, a news-related site associated with a company that provides home delivery has access to address information for its customers. Further to this example, an inferred data point would be that that a customer owns a tablet device because that customer accesses the news-related site from a mobile browser. In some cases these sites have an e-commerce platform and also receive payment card numbers.
In addition to data collection, such records can be matched against databases at consumer research companies, credit bureaus, or one another to create detailed consumer profiles.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present application is presented.